


I'm so, so Sorry

by TreatyWrites



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Hurt Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites
Summary: Dick Grayson's lost so much in his life. He's lost both his parents, he's lost Jason, his brother. He's lost his innocence and his chance at a normal life. He's lost a lot, and he refuses to add Wally to that list. He is the one thing he refuses to loose.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & M'gann Mo'rzz, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I'm so, so Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this fic. I'm in the mood to torture Dick Grayson, so that's what I'm writing about. This is just angsty and kinda sad. I take requests so if there's anything you would like to see written feel free to comment and I also take constructive criticism. Once again thank you for reading this fic and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.

Dick stood there looking at Wally, his breath shaky, heart racing. He was trying to stay calm, but that was hard when his heart was in his throat. 

“Whatever you do, don’t move,” he said, his voice steady, but there was a tremor there. 

Wally looked at him with wide green eyes, “Night-” 

“Just stay still,” he snapped, because right now Wally was standing in a field of bombs, one wrong move and he’d be gone, blown out of existence. It didn’t help that the bombs were connected to a system, and on a timer. Dick was currently working on the mother bomb, the one that would deactivate everything and anything in the radius. 

But he was running out of time, there were only a few minutes left on the clock and he was nowhere near done. 

“Wing, you need to go,” Wally said, looking down at the ground and the mounds of dirt that surrounded him, “this could go off at any moment, you'll die if you stay.” 

“And so will you,” he choked, “I’m not leaving you!”

Wally shook his head, “Nightwing, you have to leave, seriously, go, I’ll be okay.” 

“You won’t,” he insisted, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, “there’s no way in hell you’re getting out of this unscathed,” he hissed. Continuing to work at the wires, beads of sweat began to roll down his face as the last minute began to tick, by he was so close, so, fucking close. 

“Dick get out of here,” Wally screamed at him, eyes glued to the timer, face pale tears in his eyes, “one of us has to survive,” he begged, “please.” 

“No,” he sobbed, “I’m not leaving you, I can’t lose you too,” he croaked, he’d already lost his parents, he’d already lost his little brother, he couldn’t lose his best friend. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, washing away the grim covering from a building collapse, where was the Team, he internally begged. 

The last minute hit and he was now working with seconds. 

“Dick-”

“Hang on,” he yelled, moving faster, “just hang-” 

“We’re out of time,” Wally said calmly, but there was an unspoken ‘I’ that went with the sentence. He swallowed as he saw the last seconds were about to hit. He was so close just a few more-and then he was body slammed out through the nearby window, the explosion going off behind him. He collided with the ground less than elegantly and turned around and looked at the burning building in horror. He tried to stand but his leg gave out from under him. He screamed tears running down his eyes as he could do nothing but watch the flames burn. He fell to the ground sobbing, gripping the dirt. 

“Damn it,” he screamed into the air, “Damn it West,” because he could have done it, he could have disarmed the bomb if Wally hadn’t tripped the others. 

More tears fell as he looked back up, the flames reflecting in the white eyes of his mask, as he sniffled and tried to hold back the new tears and sobs that threatened to tear out of his throat. 

“Why did you have to save me…” he whispered into the night sky, looking at it right before he collapsed. 

When he woke up an emptiness gripped his heart. The Team was standing around him and on instinct he looked around for Wally. And then his face dropped. 

M’gann was the first to notice him, “Dick what-” 

“D-Di you find him,” he said, choking on new tears. The team looked at him in confusion. 

Artemis put a hand on his shoulder, “what are you talking about? You know what,” she said with a sigh, “never mind that, where’s Wally he was with you right?” 

Kaldur moved from his leaning position on the door frame, and M’gann’s face dropped. Connor and Artemis were less perceptive to the emotion he was emitting. He opened his mouth, about to speak, about to explain, but all that came out was a small cry. 

That small sound soon turned to tears and he curled up and buried his hands in his face, overcome with a new set of grief, “he-he didn’t- I-couldn’t…” he sobbed harder, and it didn’t take a genius to know that once he looked up everyone was either shock or stricken with grief. This was his fault, he should have seen this, crap Bruce would disown him after this. He failed. Wally was dead because he failed. All rational sense was thrown out in that moment as everyone cried and mourned and-

“Fuck-” he screamed bolting up. Breathing heavily. He looked around him, he was in his room... at Wayne Manor….It didn’t take long from Bruce to be in his room, he looked tired and had probably just finished patrol. 

“Are you alright,” he asked, noticing his breathing. Dick nodded, inhaling slowly, “y-yeah,” he tried, but all that came out was a small wheeze. 

He saw the grim expression on Bruce’s face, “nightmare?” 

He shook his head, “much worse,” he said quietly, before immediately getting up and throwing a sweatshirt on over his sweatpants, “I-I gotta go-” he said pushing past Bruce, he had to take care of this now. 

As if on auto pilot he followed the route, head down as he walked. He;d taken this route so many times as Robin, and even more times as Nightwing. He knew exactly where he was going, these nightmare’s had been happening more and more often, and he needed to just- he had to do this no matter how annoying it got. Soon he was surrounded by a yellow flash of light from one of the Zeta Tubes and when he looked up his shoulders sagged. 

Because there was Wally. 

There was his statue, that stupid memorial that was put up becuase they never found a body.   
For a moment he stood there in the empty corridor, before he collapsed silent tears running down his face, “I-I’m sorry,” he choked, looking up at all that was left as a reminder that his best friend had once existed, “Wally I’m so-so sorry.” He had failed, and his death...his death was on him.


End file.
